Write this down
by Pinkpokegal
Summary: Kagome's going to leave! can inuyasha convence her to stay? Is a demon bush's lights going to be knocked out for good? one-shot song-fic 'Write this down' by George Strait


Write this down: An Inu/Kag one-shot/songfic

**Me: hi readers! This is my first ever one-shot and songfic. Go easy on me ok?**

**Inu: Feh, you're probably gonna make me all OOC**

**Me: actually I thought the song fit quite well, its Write This Down by George Strait. Enjoy**

"_Never saw the end in sight; fools are kind of blind.  
Thought everything was going alright, but I was running out of time._"

Kagome ran with tears flooding from her eyes, Inuyasha would never understand! She had a double life she couldn't always be here. He just didn't care.

Running after her was the Inu himself "Kagome, get back here!"

She ran toward the well, and had sat on its lip. She had one foot in when Inuyasha picked her up and put her back on the grass.

"Kagome you can't go."

"I'm done with this Inuyasha! I have another life! I'm going in that well and never coming out!" she said as tears streamed down her checks.

"_'Cause you had one foot out the door, I swear I didn't see  
but if you're really going away, here's some final words from me." _

Inuyasha flinched. Stay in the future forever? He couldn't bear it if he couldn't see her again.

"Wait Kagome," He said pulling a blank piece of her 'paper' she had dropped from his pocket. "I need you to write this down."

"_Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down."_

"What?" she asked taking it with anger and sadness in her voice.

"Write I love you and I don't want you to go."

She gasped and looked at him "Your lying, you don't care about me. Go find Kikyo, that's who you love." She said bitterly

"_Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down."_

"No I love you Kagome, I know I never say it, and that I pick a fight over stupid stuff. But please Kagome I really do love you and I don't want you to go."

"You're for real, aren't you?" she said hope shining in her eyes

"_I'll sign it at the bottom of the page, I'll swear under oath  
'Cause every single word is true, and I think you need to know,  
So use it as a bookmark, stick it on your 'frigerator door,  
Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantel where you'll see it for sure." _

"Of coarse, and I can prove it too." He said and tipped up her chin and kissed her

Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back into the gentle kiss.

When they broke apart she hugged him "I'll never get rid of it, I'll keep it forever and ever."

"_Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.  
Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down." _

He held her close " Wadda' ya' gonna' do with it?"

She looked down at the paper, "I don't know, maybe I'll frame it."

"_You can find a chisel, I can find a stone.  
Folks will be reading these words, long after we're gone." _

"Sounds like a plan." He said kissing her again

Kagome grabbed her bag "Well I guess I'm staying, but before we go back…"

She kissed him and whispered "I love you too." And they stood with there foreheads touching

_  
"Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.  
Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down."_

"Kawaii!" they heard from a bush

"Sango, they'll hear us!" the bush hissed again

"Shhh!" the bush said

Inuyasha went and grabbed his sword "Hey look a demon bush, better get rid of it!" He yelled

"GAH!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled as they ran out of the bush

"You eavesdroppers!" Kagome exclaimed running after them

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled at them running after them

"_Oh I love you and I don't want you to go, baby write this down."_


End file.
